<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Photoset: On leave / Жив, цел... by kuzzzma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182342">Photoset: On leave / Жив, цел...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma'>kuzzzma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeping Graves Alive [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dolls, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fanart, Fix-It, Gen, Good Original Percival Graves, Hurt Original Percival Graves, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Photography, Post-Canon Fix-It, doll photography</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Graves lives!</p><p> Грейвз жив!<br/>Лечится, следит пристально за новостями из Европы…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeping Graves Alive [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Photoset: On leave / Жив, цел...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Материалы / Materials used : </b><br/>Кастомная экшен-фигурка Грейвза (work in progress, поэтому undercut создавался силами и фотошопа в том числе), Hot Toys Grand Moff Takin, диорама производства автора из подручных средств и различных аксессуаров формата 1/6, промо-арты.</p><p>Custom action figure of Percival Graves (as played by Colin Farrell), Hot Toys Grand Moff Takin, diorama by photoset author, using various accessories in 1/6 scale format, various promo-shots.</p><p><b>Links:</b> <a href="http://www.collector.private-universe.net/posts/photoset-on-leave/">Eng blog</a> | <a href="http://www.blog.private-universe.net/2020/02/08/photoset-graves-on-leave/">Rus blog</a> | <a href="https://kuzzzma.tumblr.com/post/612812608898301952/graves-lives-full-set-here">Tumblr</a></p><p>Originally created for <a href="https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5661735">WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020</a> team taking part in Winter Russian Fandom Battle'2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>